Bella and Elizabeth Swann: Women of Magic
by destinywiz55
Summary: This is what happens when Elizabeth and Bella Swann are sisters and meet Erector the Autobot. I know he's not in beast wars, but I needed a category. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of Bella and Elizabeth Swann: Women of Magic

Chapter One

Just so you'll know who I am, my name is Elizabeth Swann and I'm a woman of magic. I wear a lovely purple outfit that has pretty frills along the collar, and I wear the coolest sparkly eye shadow, and I have pink and purple fluffy mane-like hair and azure eyes of the deepest turquoise. I live in the loveliest house with my parents and I'm 13 years old by the way, lol. I can sparkle too, and so can my sister Bella, but she's just so popular with all the guys. But hey, YOLO. Anyway, I'd better tell you how I became a Woman of Magic! Anyway, I was waking up one day when I heard an explosion and saw Piper McLean's guts hit my window. SPLOP! they crunched sloppily as they slid down and onto the grass. But hey, she was annoying anyway, and nowhere as special as I am, so there. Everyone hated her because she was miss goody two-shoes and all of that. Like, hated her real bad. Magikarp had blown her up with a blasting boom from a boom cannon, and it was like, real awesome. I grinned happily and gazed at my gorgeous face in the mirror that had a poster of Orlando Bloom attached opposite it on the other wall so that I could see his dreamy face every time I looked at my own. I could almost see the picture smiling back at me as I dabbed my hazel and ebony lipstick onto my lips because I love it and its real cool, so there. Did I mention Roy G. Biv is my boyfriend? And I'm best friends with Buffy and Appa, and my pet's name is Jackson the Green Rabbit. Anyway, I was with Erector the Autobot cause he's like, my best friend ever for the win! And anyway, we were, like, watching TV and it was Titanic, the greatest movie ever! Because it has Leonard di Caprio in it, and he's so dreamy, but not as dreamy as Orlando Bloom. And Erector said "I love you, will you go on a date with me?" and I was like "ewwww, no way!" But suddenly, after talking for a while about how I had unfairly chosen Red John over him, which isn't true, he grabbed a chainsaw. He was going to kill me!"AAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed. "Somebody help me!" "I'll save you" somebody cried outside. It was Jeremiah the Bullfrog, and he'd brought Louis Vuitta and a T-800 Unit from Terminator with him. "Ha, they'll save me from you, you evil jerk!" I cried angrily. "Don't bet on it" Erector shouted and he said: "Tingle! Destroy them!" "Oh no!" I screamed. It was Tingle. How would they save me now?

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

i am trying, new wrtiing style. Please rivew!

Chapter Two

" EEWWWWWWWW! Whats that smell. IS It that you, Magicarp?" I'm Elizabeth Swann, and I accidently lost my mahgic powers to the terminator. He showed up and say, " I took your powers" and my powers were jost gone, like, PRESTO! That's why stinky magicarp was in me and my uhhhhg-ly step sister Piper Mcleans' house where me and my sister bella, Who also lost her powers then, btdubs. Magicarp was a powerfull and stinky magic type pokeman fish who could turn into a stinky clone of Orlando Bloom but with gills. Magicarp could only give one of us are new powers because he gave them back thru magic kisses. Bella got here powers back. NOW MAGICARP IS DEAD TO ME. So I turned into a shark and I ate him. "ELLIE" bella said "you just ate my boyfriend". I was like, OH. MY. GOSH. My little sister is dating MY goldfish boyfriend. "I like the way he Smells" said bella, and I said, "you are so sick little sister!" I never speaking to you again!" "I'm sorru" (that's Japanese for sorry) say bella, and I forgave her. We went to church so that we wouldn't go to hell for fighting. Pastor Roy G. Biv was really boring, talking about how he learned how to throw a football in high school even tho he only was right handed. I was like, "you can't throw a football right handed." And the pastor sayd "you are going to Hell!" I was like "no fair" and I sent him to hell with my magic. Bella started laughing, and I started to laugh to, because the terminator never took our magic- duh! Me and bella got into the magic erector car and drove off to save Jackson the green rabbit, king of pop, from two red smurfs named Glorp and Dump, who were actually just slaves of red john, the evil red smirf king who killed all the other red smurfs except for glorp and dump, because no one said he was a good king. We took a brake afretwords and went to the farmers market, to buy som tingle eggs to make a tingle egg pie. We shared the pie with our new friend dump the red smurf, whos borther had tagricallu did when he rode appa into the fire that kept red jon from dying of oldness. Red smurfs are an endangered species now. Bella's got the hots for dump, because she likes red. I was like, "get a room" when they started kissing and dump took his shirt of and told bella that he loved her so much he wanted her to feel his rock hard abs. Bella started and suddenly she was like, "ohmygosh I'm pregnant with dump's magic red vampire smurf baby." I told her that she had the the baby she would lose her magic, and Bella was like "well I'll take some steroids and turn into aguy and then I can't have a baby because I'm a guy with rock hard abs that would crush the baby. I was like "no, silly, abs won't crush a baby you'll just make it have bigger muscles. We should have the baby but tell her shes our sister" "yeah, I like that idea said Bella, and she gave birth to our sister buffy. Buffy ran away because she needed to fight vampires like Louis vitton. We never saw her again.


End file.
